Rainbow Angel Yujeh
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50585 |no = 729 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 218 |animation_idle = 80 |animation_move = 19 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 96, 103, 110, 117, 124, 131, 138, 145, 152, 159, 166, 173 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 9, 9, 9, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 96, 102, 108, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 96, 102, 108, 114, 119, 124, 129, 134, 138, 142, 146, 150, 154, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 178, 182, 186 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5, 4, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A beautifully winged young woman holding a divine flower on her right hand, and a chalice on her left. There are many legends that seek to describe her true identity, but the most influential of these states that she was a descendant of the Aldahlian sea god's lover. The divine flower, chalice, and wings she had in possession all held a power unknown to mankind, which is why many scholars believe these were gifts granted to her by the sea god himself. There is little evidence to support that at this moment, but there is no one in existence who questions the power she once held. |summon = Unique blood flows through my veins. My power also comes from this. Do you believe me? |fusion = I am so happy. So happy that someone supports me. Can I place my trust in you? |evolution = Ahh... I've changed, haven't I? I shall pledge myself to you. | hp_base = 4193 |atk_base = 1353 |def_base = 1579 |rec_base = 1626 | hp_lord = 6004 |atk_lord = 1792 |def_lord = 2121 |rec_lord = 2190 | hp_anima = 6747 |rec_anima = 1992 |atk_breaker = 1990 |def_breaker = 1923 |atk_guardian = 1594 |def_guardian = 2319 |rec_guardian = 2091 |def_oracle = 2022 | hp_oracle = 5707 |rec_oracle = 2487 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Five Lights' Supremacy |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & reduces the amount of BB gauge used during BB |lsnote = 15~20% reduction |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Holy Grace |bbdescription = 16 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies & adds Light and Dark elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Oracle Bell |sbbdescription = 21 combo Light powerful attack on all enemies, adds Light and Dark elements to attack for all allies for 3 turns & gradually recovers HP |sbbnote = Heals (1800~2100 + 15% of target's Rec) HP |sbbtype = Heal/Support/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 400 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50584 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Rebels of Fate |addcatname = Yujeh3 }}